


But Soon

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [60]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Board Games, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When Rey darts into her local liquor shop to pick up a bottle of wine for Finn and Rose who are hosting their weekly board game night, the store owner makes an assumption, that—for once—turns out to be wrong.(Sort of)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	But Soon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/16/20 prompt: Great, I’d like your $8-est bottle of wine, please.

“I need something cheap, but decent? Say, eightish-dollars?”

Maz quirks her lips teasingly. “Got a hot date tonight?”

Rey flushes, an image—a person—springing to her mind unbidden. “Of course not.”

Maz just arches an eyebrow.

_How does she see through everyone?_

***

Rey cleans up at Monopoly. Somehow, Poe looks at her even more adoringly after that.

The biggest shock, though, is when they’re leaving Finn and Rose’s apartment that evening, giggling and a little punch drunk, Poe (a stammering mess, for once) asks her out.

Apparently Maz _was_ wrong.

Rey doesn’t have a hot date tonight.

_But soon._


End file.
